A Matchmaking Plot
by Chibes
Summary: HMCIY, Kagome the permanent guardian of the jewel is on a forced vacation because Shippo feels she needs it but that's not all he wants to play match maker and a certain wizard is on his radar for his mama...a response to Kurama's Foxy Miko's challenge
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Howl's Moving Castle by Hayao Miyazaki (this is based on the movie not the book) nor does it look like I own InuYasha sigh, I have student loans I could use the money. If I was Rumiko, I marry Hayao so that I can make these crossovers legal and make money off of them.

**As part of Kurama's Foxy Miko challenge, a Howl-Kagome pairing.**

Kagome stepped into the room and sighed softly, thanks to the jewel's desire of not wanting a new protector had turned the miko into a miko-youkai of the kitsune variety. She turned to her younger brother who was lying in bed his fifty year old eyes closed as he rested in the hospital bed recovering from a myocardial infarction. The door opened and her eyes welled up with tears as she took in the disheveled appearance of her son who was heaving from his run to the medical center, "Are you okay, 'kaa-chan?"

Kagome merely shook her head and Shippo pulled her into his arms. "Shippo he's my younger brother, I…it hurts to see him like this…"

Shippo sighed, he knew it hurt to see her friends and family age and die while she couldn't. Shippo laid his hand on her head, "'kaa-chan, perhaps you should take a break, Souta-oji-kun, isn't going to get better if you're hovering with that cloud of negativity that's around you."

She was about to protest when she heard Souta say, "Go, besides your disguise wavering due to your stressing out and you're stressing me out."

Kagome checked the mirror and sure enough her ears had traveled to the top of her head and were in all of their triangular furry glory. She took a quick glance around to make sure no one saw and quickly reinforced the disguise. Though much has progressed in youkai civil rights, fox fur is a valuable commodity their youkai counterparts worth more because of their larger forms. She growled, even though she loved humans she would kill anyone who would threaten her family.

Shippo sighed, he wanted his ofukuro to be happy; she was at the age that she wanted to have kits and start a family of her own. Shippo had already left the house and mated Souten and started a family of their own; most of his time was spent with his kits. He had hoped that she would find someone on this trip. He and Souten could tell that she was lonely, even though she hid it well they could see the longing in her eyes when she visited the kits and believed that no one was watching.

Kagome pressed a feathery kiss onto her brother's forehead and left followed by Shippo.

--------------------------------------------------

Souten turned to her mate and whispered, "You believe this will work?"

Shippo nodded watching his mother turnover and continue her uncomfortable slumber in the plane seat, "A demon is too cold for her as a mate and a human would die long before her so a wizard would be the perfect choice they have the compassion and sentimentalities of a human but with their magical auras granting them the lifespan of a demon. Besides the plan has been working thus far, Souta-oji-kun played his role perfectly and we got her out of the country."

Souten snuggled into Shippo's side and soon fell to sleep. Kagome awoke when the plane landed noting that Shippo was sprawled, his back against hers while Souten was in his arms. Shaking them awake she stood up and stepped out of the private jet her hair fluttering in the wind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Markl backed away as Howl called upon the spirits of darkness. "Howl-sensei, there will be other girls, besides don't you think Sophie-chan should be happy? You know if she had stayed she would have aged and died long before us and Turnip-head makes her happy. Howl spared his apprentice a glance when knocking made the two realize that they had turned the former moving castle into an inn, while still running the potions shop in the rear. Shippo crinkled his nose at the mess, "You guys aren't allowed to call me messy anymore."

Kagome and Souten both silently nod. Shippo then turned towards the wizard, "Oi, Howl, get your scrawny ass up and greet me properly."

His mother smacked him upside his head, "Can you be anymore callous; can't you see that something's bothering the man. Why don't you help him by running a hot bath; Soutan-chan can you help by getting a pot of tea ready."

She pulled her hair back into a high messy bun; turning to Markl she asked that the boy show her the bathroom. He complied silently watching the woman push up her sleeves and carry his master up the stairs on her back.

Soutan shook her head as she washed a dirty teapot and began to boil some water. Markl having returned from leading Kagome stood by unsure of what to do when the thunder demon caught him milling around and sent him away. The apprentice quickly complied he had only had contact with the fire youkai, Calcifer, and all the three demons who had arrived scared him slightly though the one that helped his master up the stairs seemed to be the kindest.

Kagome carried the man to the bathroom and lowered him into the tub fully clothed. The water plastered the clothes to the man's body as well as snap the wizard out of his depressed state.

Shippo quickly took over; though his mother had been a kitsune for most of her life she still retained that ningen sense of modesty. He chuckled at the blush that blossomed over face when she caught sight of Howl's plastered chest. Shippo turned to Howl once his mother was out of hearing range, "So why are you calling the spirits of darkness if I remember correctly that the last time you did this you accidentally dyed your hair the black it is now. Didn't you have that human, Sophie, around? What happened, I thought you two were getting along nicely?"

Howl merely looked at him before sliding under the water and Shippo began laughing, "You've been dumped, well it happens to the best of us. Now get over it, clean yourself up and greet my mother and mate." Howl came up to the surface only to have Shippo chuck a towel at his face, "Hurry up and I mean it."

----------------------------------

Kagome turned to Markl and asked if he knew where the mop and bucket were so that she could clean up the mess then she added that afterwards he could sit at the table and relax until they could make some supper for the group. He complied, taken in by the motherly tone and the pure aura she seemed to radiate.

---------------------------------------------------

Howl came down dressed to see Kagome cooking on Calcifer while Markl and Souten were both sipping on tea watching the brunette work. Kagome looked up from stirring her curry to smile, "I see you are feeling better, Howl-san."

Howl nodded and was about to speak when Shippo came barreling past him, "Yes! You made your famous curry. You really need to try her cooking; she's going to make some man a happy mate one of these days."

Kagome shook her head slightly, "Hush, you. You two take a seat."

She moved the pot and spoke to Calcifer, "Would you like some too, Calcifer-san?"

He gapped her, "You're the first to invite me to eat, but I can't eat the food, it's too wet."

Kagome nodded, "Well what would you like to eat?"

Howl interrupted the interchange, "He's fine for now; I'll feed him later."

Kagome carried the pot to the table where a rice cooker had already been set and she began to serve everyone starting with Howl and Markl then going to Shippo and Souten then finally serving herself. Shippo turned to Souten and they both smiled at one another, they might not need to look far to find a mate for Kagome.

myocardial infarction-heart attack, it's the medical term and sounded a lot cooler then a heart attack.

**A short first chapter to this new story, Kagome's a kitsune but what kind I'm mulling over, water/ice, shadows/dark, weather and the last is plant but that one has been overdone. I'm finally returned from PR and I have internet faster then dial-up…(I won't update this till I finish Revelations and Discoveries)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I never knew this story would become so popular…sigh I miss RaD already…I can't believe I finished it, my most popular story. Well let's continue this story._**

Souta sat down in the recliner of his living room awaiting word that his sister, nephew and nephew's wife arrived safely. Kaname stepped out with a cell phone in hand. "'Tou-san, Shippou-kun is on the phone."

Souta nodded and accepted the phone from his youngest girl who looked remarkable like Kagome did at fifteen. "Souta-oji-kun! The eagle has landed and it's mission time!"

Souta rolled his eyes, "Have you had sugar, Shippo?"

"Of course not; they won't let me…oh and great acting, oji-kun. But I've got to get off Markl took 'kaa-chan on a tour and they should be back any minute. Ja!"

Souta opened his mouth but was met with dial tone. "Goodness, it's a wonder I am not mad with kitsune in the family."

--------------------------------

Howl watched form across the table he was well aware of Shippo's penchants of plotting. "Do I want to know what you are up to?"

Shippo grinned, "Nope, but at least this time I'm not breaking any laws and I swear you won't get arrested."

The wizard shook his head he could recall that cavity search and the revenge he got on the kitsune. "So why are you here and I doubt my misfortunes are the reason for your arrival with your mate and mother?"

Shippo shook his finger, "I'm not telling you…nu-uh."

Howl paused, now wary on what the kitsune might be up to. Then he decided against pursuing it, if he was arrested for what Shippo was up to he wouldn't be able to perjure himself.

Kagome came in with Markl and Souten all carrying ice cream cones they purchased on their tour. She took a step back when the flamboyant wizard invaded her space clasping her hands to prevent a further retreat, "Ah, hello, Higurashi-san. I was wondering if you could tell me the reason you decided to come to honor this country with your fair presence."

The miko blanched, "Oh no I forgot to call Souta."

Howl paused in his attempt to flatter the answer out of Kagome and mouthed to Shippo, "Souta?"

Shippo grinned as he watched Kagome go into the other room to speak with Souta, "Yeah, my uncle. Kagome has always been the overprotective older sister to him."

Howl turned to Souten for an explanation but Markl was the one to provide it, "Howl-sensei, her brother had a heart attack recently and they brought her here to get her mind off of things that and they said, 'her stressing out is stressing him out.'

Howl blinked, "I wasn't aware kitusne had heart attacks."

Shippo snorted, "We don't, Souta-oji-kun's human. 'Kaa-chan used to be human a long time ago also."

Kagome entered the room after finishing her conversation with Souta and catching the tail-end of that one. "Shippo, are you telling ancient history again?"

Shippo stood up and gave his mother a peck on the cheek, "Of course not, 'kaa-chan. After all, you are not ancient, older then dirt perhaps, but not ancient."

Everyone winced as Kagome sent a smoldering glare at the kitsune. Shippo jumped when his clothes caught on fire. Souten smothering the flame with her ice cream cone sighed, "Why do you temp fate, Shippo? One day she's just going to pull out that necklace and…Ooo Kagome, can you link it to me?"

Howl blinked crossing one item off of his mental list of things to find out but adding another to its place. Shippo grinned from his spot; his mother was cute when she was mad even though it was dangerous for his clothing.

Kagome laughed, "I don't think it would ever go that far but if it does, your name is the first on the list."

Shippo whined, but a look from Kagome stopped it with a finger wag, "Don't get me that mad then you don't have to worry."

Markl watched the entire thing, "So you are a fire demon?"

Kagome nodded, "Sort of."

Howl looked at his watch, "Its late we should have supper before we retire for the evening."

The others agreed and Kagome was at once 'volunteered' for the duty of making supper due to the success her first meal had. She rustled through the food and sighed, "How's pork chops with rice on the side?"

Shippo's stomach grumbled, "Yes! Oh, Souten, why can't you cook like Okaa-chan?"

Souten gave her mate a glare then turned to Kagome, "Kagome, may I sleep with you tonight?"

Kagome nodded and sent Shippo a 'fix it' glare. After which she turned around and focused on the food. Markl followed Kagome as she scurried around the kitchen holding a conversation with Calcifer as she started to prepare the meat. Kagome paused when she realized that she had the apprentice following her like a chick, which caused her to whirl around and hug him, "You are so cute!"

Markl blushed at the attention, but made no effort to leave her comforting grip. Calcifer was the one to interrupt the moment, "Hey, pay attention to what you are doing, little lady."

Kagome let go, her eyebrow raised skyward, "I would talk about little, short stuff."

Shippo thought to himself, 'Do I tempt it? Hell yes.' "Short people got no reason, short people got no reason…short people got no reason…to live."

Kagome threw her spoon at her son before she pounced him, "Shut up, you evil tall person, at least I won't get sniped at first."

Howl just laughed at the family interaction, "This happens often?"

Souten nodded as she took over the kitchen duties removing all the finished goods off of the fire and setting the trays as the mother-son pair wrestled on the ground playfully, "Both are extremely affectionate so this is their teasing; if it goes to far Kagome usually stops it."

As Souten predicted Shippo was put in his place with a sharp nip to his ear and Kagome stood up blushing, "Ah sorry about that, Souten-chan, did you get the food off the stove?"

Souten nodded wryly, "Must you do this every week? It gets old."

Kagome stood up brushing herself off, "Sorry, I promise to try better this time."

She then apologized to Howl and Markl and they sat down to eat.

---------------------------

Kagome sat up in her bed she had heard the sound of a boy crying softly. Wrapping herself around with a shawl she padded out of her room. Motioning to the reconciled Shippo and Souten she mouthed she would handle it. Knocking on Markl's door, she opened it and slipped in, "Are you okay?"

Markl wiped his face and turned away. Kagome sat down on the edge of his bed, "You sure you don't want to tell me. I can be a pretty good listener when need be."

Markl hugged her, pressing his face into her chest, "I miss Sophie-chan...sh-she promised she wouldn't leave."

Kagome rubbed his back making soothing noises, "What happened to her?"

Markl explained what occurred in a jerky manner as he struggled to control his breathing. Kagome allowed a rumble to grow in her chest to ease the boy into an easy slumber. Turning towards the door she managed to catch the shadow of a person leaving the doorway.

**Present for Kurama's Foxy Miko…sorry it's so late I was sick…**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome hummed, pleased as she enjoyed a hot cup of tea. The boys had gone out, leaving herself, Souten and Calcifer in charge. The flame was busy nursing injuries from when he tried to boss the women around. The miko closed her eyes as she recalled as Markl explain who Sophie was, that night a week ago. Her mind then wondered to a phone call she received from Souta confessing what they had planned and told her that she needed to find someone; that he was worried that after he died she would be alone because her son was grown and out of the home.

Souten watched Kagome through hooded eyes, she was almost positive that Kagome knew about the plan because of the looks she would send them like she was humoring both the lightning youkai and fire kitsune.

Kagome smirked into her cup, even though she was acting a bit childish, she was enjoying watching the thunder youkai squirm. Taking the last sip of her tea she stood up and went to clean the cup and put it away before she stretched, "I think I'm heading out too, Souten-chan."

She then walked to the door and opened it only to surprise a messenger who was in the process of getting ready to knock. "Oh my apologies, is Howl Pendragon in?"

Kagome shook her head, "He left earlier but I can deliver any message to him once he arrives."

The man handed her a sealed envelope and with a tip of the hat he left to go on his way. She set the envelope down near the door as she left, to the interest of a curious thunder youkai. Taking the time to close the door she stepped out and she quickly jumped back into the recessed doorway as a small group of townsmen went running by with guns in hand. She called out to them to find out what was going on when one of them responded that a kitsune had been spotted. Kagome froze, 'Shippo!'

Hoisting up her skirt, she rushed through the streets in hopes of finding a short cut to head the group off. Her breathing becoming more erratic and panicked when she couldn't find them. A small form bowled into her knocking her down and Kagome was surprised to see a small red kit in her lap. When she heard the sounds of the mob coming closer she realized that it was this little fellow that they were after. Not one to not help a child in need she scoop the kit up ignoring it's attempts to get free and hurried back to the inn where when she opened the door she saw Shippo's worried form waiting for her at the door. Kagome once she shut the door released the kit and winced slightly as blood dripped down her forearm. She knelt down near the shaky kit and asked softly, "Where are your parents, little one?"

The kit hissed at her and transformed looking much like a little Shippo except for this one's eyes were blue not green. Kagome knelt down, "Shhh, it's alright. We won't harm you…well Souten might if she tries to cook but we won't let that happen."

A sound of protest came from Souten, "My cooking isn't that bad. Right, Shippo?"

Shippo held his hands up, "I know better then to get in the middle of this. Besides, 'kaa-chan, he obviously isn't a kitsune. I mean what kitsune can't recognize their own?"

Kagome sent her son a glare, "He's scared, he in a strange place with a strange person who snatched him off of the street after running from the mob."

The kit calmed down and looked at Kagome with large watery eyes and Kagome couldn't help but squee, "You're so cute!"

Shippo shook his head at his mother's response, "As my mother asked, 'Where are your parents, kit?'"

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "They went to visit my cousins and left me with baa-chan. Bu-but, 'baa-chan, she got lost when those humans chased us."

Kagome nodded and stood up brushing her skirt, "I'll find her."

Shippo nodded and laid a hand on the kit's back, "Don't worry, 'kaa-chan will find her, she is one of the best illusionists among us kitsune."

The miko left anew and closed behind her. Her stance stiff as she discreetly sniffed the air to follow the mob and try to find this grandmother kitsune. She headed through the alleys taking the path she had previously but she paused there was a trashcan in the alley she didn't recall seeing the last time through. She stared at it, she could almost make out the kitsune's true form. "She knelt by it and under the pretense of tying her shoes to any curious observers she asked softly, "Are you missing a grandchild, kitsune-sama?"

Kagome only had enough time to fall backwards as the kitsune shifted back and swiped where her face was seconds before. The poof of smoke from her change attracted the attention of the mob who both could hear were steadily heading their way, "Okay you are going to have to listen to me, can you appear to look like me?"

The kitsune looked at her warily but complied. Kagome smiled at the splitting vision, "Okay you know Howl Pendragon's inn? That's where I hid him. And tell my son I may be late coming back and not to come after me."

Once the mob reached them Kagome looked at the disguised kitsune telling her to trust her. Then they both pointed at the other and said at the same time, "That's the kitsune."

The mob looked at both warily when the one in the back the man in front stood and stared at them when he thought of a plan to trap the kitsune, he had never met the woman and the real one would know that but the kitsune wouldn't. "I know this will be easy, tell me do you recognize me?"

Kagome knew the man was a stranger but to throw the men off the kitsune's trail she responded, "Oh…yes I remember we met the other day, remember that."

The leader turned his expression on her and pointed, "This is the kitsune; I have never met this woman before now."

Kagome then 'poofed' and disguised herself to look exactly like the other kitsune and ran darting through their legs and ran away.

They all turned and chased her and the Kagome-look-alike blinked surprised, she hadn't even sensed that the woman was a kitsune before she picked up her skirt and headed to the inn where she knew her precious Ichigo would be waiting worriedly.

-----

The door opened at the inn and Shippo stood up as 'Kagome' came in and once she shut the door she saw an adult kitsune who looked a lot like her Ichigo come towards her, "Who are you and where's kaa-chan?"

'Kagome' dropped the illusion of apparently the kitsune's mother and donned the one she normally wore of an older distinguished woman, "I'm assuming you mean the kitsune who helped me out? She said to tell you that she would be late and not to come after her. Now, Ichigo, were you well-behaved for these kind people?"

The kit nodded and hopped into his grandmother's arms. Shippo looked and headed to the door peering out when he heard the firing of guns in the distance. Markl who had been silent throughout turned to his master, "Do you think, Kagome-chan will be alright, Howl-sensei?"

Howl nodded, "She is sure to be resourceful because she managed to rear Shippo and not lose her sanity."

Shippo turned to him, "Hey!"

Souten watched sighing as her mate and the wizard fought until the two kitsune feeling awkward left.

Kagome winced as she walked through the now empty streets she had managed to have convinced them that the dog they killed during the gun firing was her, but she didn't get away unscathed as evidenced by her now tight grip on her stomach pressing against the wound and staunching the blood.

She sat and contemplating return so soon because she knew Shippo would never let her hear the end of it.

------

Souten stood up and banged the table, "ENOUGH!"

They all froze and look at the female surprised. "This bickering is getting us no where. Shippo go out there and find her. She is your mother and she is out there alone. We all will look for her. She should have lost them by now and have already been back."

Souten was cut off when the door opened and Kagome came in pushing the door closed behind her and leaned against it groaning softly, "Hey, Shippo, get my bag."

Shippo looked at her worried and was going to comply when Howl stepped forward and led the miko to a bench and had her lay down. Once she was situated how he wanted her to be he removed her hand and winced at the laceration running across her shirt and the blood seeping freely now.

Howl turned to everyone, "If I may please treat Higurashi-san in relative privacy."

Souten made to protest but Shippo grabbed her and shook his head before they and Markl left to head upstairs and shut the kitchen door behind them.

"Everyone was worried about you, you know."

Kagome nodded and allowed him to unbutton the top part of her dress allowing it to fall open and exposing her torso to his scrutiny. Wiping away excess blood he noted that the bullet had grazed her and not gotten lodged in her body. So he pressed a hand at one end of the cut he used his magic and 'erased' the damage from her body.

She sat up and thanked him then apologized for any inconvenience she and her family had caused throughout their stay thus far. Howl merely smiled and said that life had become too complacent since he got his heart back. Kagome working on buttoning up her dress laughed but Howl noticed her hands were shaking slightly. "Are you well?"

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, "It's just when I first heard the crowd was chasing after a kitsune I was terrified that they had discovered Shippo. It was much like a 3 am telephone call, a mother's worse fear. I guess the adrenaline is still humming through me."

_**Gods I'm so sorry this has taken forever. I had the whole idea fleshed out in my head but I was more incline to work on other stories…no updates until July in any story (I plan on following this I have 18 days to write nine papers and I haven't done the readings yet.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Howl laid in bed; he couldn't get the sounds of Kagome sobbing softly, once she thought she was alone, out of his mind. He could picture her knees pressed to her chest as she sobbed into her arms; her back pressed against the wall for support as she tried to mask her fear. He wondered if he should go and check up on her. She was quiet now but what's to say if she is asleep. With a groan, he sat up and went to check on the female kitsune. Howl proceeded to his goal, Kagome's room. He silently creeped in, noticing that Kagome was laying upon her side. He came closer and leaned over her, watching her breathe softly a strand of hair fluttering in front of her nose. Within moments he was surprised at finding him being offered a spot in bed next to her. She murmured sleepily, "Its alright I won't tell anyone that you couldn't sleep."

Looking at the lifted covers he cleared his throat nervously, "I just wanted to check that you were alright."

Kagome sat up, waking up more and more, "Yes at 4 in the morning. I see. But the offer still stands. I'm used to having people crawl into my bed because they couldn't sleep. Shippo has said that something about my aura is soothing. He used to do it. Now his children and grandchildren do it. Sometimes my nieces and nephews did it."

Howl was surprised to see that Markl had awoken and walked past him in his half-asleep state to crawl into bed beside her. The kitsune ran her hands through his hair softly, "Poor boy, he worries so much for you and he has fears about being left behind and being left alone."

Kagome scooted closer toward the apprentice, and mentioned that she will keep the far end of the bed open just incase he decided to crawl in anyways. She lay back down and repositioned herself to protectively cocoon the boy. "Sweet dreams, Howl-san. And sweet dreams to you, Markl."

--------

Shippo cursed softly, "I don't think he is going to get in. How are we suppose to get them together if he acts as his own largest cockblock"

Souten, smacked her husband on the chest, "Shh. You realize if we can hear them, she can hear us."

-------

Kagome smiled to herself secretly, she heard what the two were talking about but the creaking of the bed had her focusing on the black-haired wizard who was currently climbing over her body to join the group. "I might as well see if this aura thing is accurate."

Her grin widened and she snuggled under the covers her eyes closing as she drifted. Her last conscious thought being, 'I should probably warn him of what Shippo is plotting.'

------

The aroma of coffee was what woke the sleepy kitsune. Shippo rolled over and gave Souten a peck to wake her up. The scheming duo came down the stairs only to see Howl give them a cold glare. Kagome poured the wizard a cup of coffee and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please don't be to terribly upset. He means well. And I forgot to tell you with all that happened…"

Kagome headed over to the table by the door and picked up the envelope, returning it to the wizard. "It just slipped my mind with everything that happened yesterday. Some messenger came by and asked that this be delivered to you."

Opening the seal with a deft slice of his hand he pulled out a gilded invitation. His face blank as he read it. Walking around to stand behind him Kagome reads the invitation as well,

-----------------------------------

You (+1) are cordially invited to attend the wedding

Between

Prince Justin of the Kingdom of Ingary

&

Sophie Hatter

on the 18th of June in the year 2047

Please provide your RSVP by May Day.

_Howl and Markl, I do hope you do attend~_

--------------------------------------

Howl just placed the invitation back into its envelope and returned his attention to breakfast, eating the meal silently. Markl came down the stairs at this point, rubbing his eye's sleepily. "You need to be awake sooner! How will you be a decent wizard if you sleep the day away!"

Kagome glared at Howl. "No need to take you anger out on Markl, he's just a child. Besides you normally sleep in longer than he does and you are a decent wizard.'

'Markl, please sit down. I'll get you some breakfast in a jiffy." Her expression lightening as she spoke to the boy. Calcifer spoke up, "Not that I don't appreciate seeing your lovely face in the morning, you are a guest here, isn't it Howl's job to take care of his guests."

Kagome merely poked him with a pair of freshly washed thongs. Causing him to yelp at the water touching his body in a unpleasant sizzle. Loading Markl's plate, she served the boy telling him to eat up.

After serving everyone, Kagome washed all the dishes that were used for cooking and placing her apron on the nearby coat rack exposing the sundress she wore. "You sure are dressed nice… I appreciate the gesture but I'm a mated demon."

"First off, eww. And secondly its none of your beeswax. And thirdly Souten, control your mate."

"He's your son."

"I think he's been hit on the head one too many times as a child. If InuYasha were still alive…'

Kagome brushed down the front of her dress, 'So I look alright? I was invited to lunch at the local pastry shop and I wanted to walk the harbor before I go. I don't look stupid, right? It's the only decent thing I brought with me."

Markl shook his head, "You look very pretty."

Smiling, the miko-youkai thanked him, "If Howl doesn't mind I would love for you to come along. Of course if that will interfere with your training."

Howl still smarting over the fact that 1) Sophie invited him to her wedding, 2) Shippo's mother reprimanded him, and 3) the matchmaking efforts of Shippo now kept Kagome on his mind. "Yes he will be busy, I want to him to master portals."

Kagome smiled her hand running through Markl's hair affectionately, "I'll bring something back for you two then." Pressing a kiss onto the boy's forehead she murmured a 'stay safe'. She absentmindedly did the same to Howl before heading out with a wave.

Once Shippo was certain Kagome was out of hearing range he turned to Howl, "Hmm, what was that about? And did any of you know about this planned lunch?"

Howl shook his head, " I'm not her keeper, she's your mother, shouldn't you know? Besides which STOP attempting to interfere in my love life, her's too if you want to get down to it. She told me of this supposed matchmaking plan. I just need to say this, she is a grown woman, if she was looking for someone she will look. Convincing her younger brother to fake a heart attack to get her out of the country is pathetic. He told her everything. She didn't want to say anything to you to prevent hurting your feelings but she told me about it today. She felt that I should be aware of what you are trying to do."

Shippo merely brushed the comments off, "I know it was a low blow but she's happy here. Outside of the drama of yesterday this is the happiest any of us have seen her in the past 10 years. She will put on that fake 'I'm happy' face to stop anyone from worrying. If she doesn't find the one here during the trip, we will live because she was so happy here. But if she finds the one, we will be ecstatic. Our fear is that she will be alone. I'm mated but luckily enough I have lived close by for now."

Souten piled up the used plates as she began to speak, "I know it seems extreme but all of us are looking out for her best interests. The fact that she knows the pretext in which we brought her here will merely highlight the fact that she is of age to go out and find someone to be her husband. Kagome is the sort of person who loves to be around people especially children."

"Besides which we weren't thinking about you when we brought her over here, just the fact that most of the wizards of the world live here, on this continent. Think about it, most demons are too cold for someone like Kagome. A human will die far too soon and leave her broken-hearted so a wizard makes the most sense.

So anyways who's up for spying?"

Howl shook his head and directed Markl into the basement where all the magical tomes were moved after the place was converted into an inn. "I was actually serious about making sure Markl masters portals today."

Souten elbowed her mate. "I don't care if she is your mother, you will not go spying on her date. Give the woman some privacy."

Shippo eyed her, "You already sent Ryu on it. Right?"

Souten blushed and shushed him. Shippo laughed and brought her into their bedroom since no one would be around for a bit.

------

Looking around, Kagome frowned at the lone cloud in the sky, she reasoned that it didn't look threatening and continued on her way. Spotting a hat shop she reasoned that a hat would be the perfect accessory entered. She regretted her decision as soon as she saw the vast amount of women herded within those doors. She was somehow pushed into the group, where she was jostled over toward the stairs which led to the living quarters of the owners. Kagome quickly climbed some of the stairs and sat down. She had 2 hours until she had to be at the pastry shop and it was merely a 15 minute walk from the shop.

Deciding to come back when it was less busy she watched intently for an opening to flee the crowed place. "It only started to get this busy when it was announced that Sophie was going to marry the prince."

Kagome looked up to see a beautiful older woman standing there looking at the crowd bemused, "Sorry I came in and the crowd kind of overwhelmed me? And what does Sophie marrying the prince have to do with the hat shop?"

The woman chucked and settled herself next to Kagome, "She is my step-daughter and she used to work here until the Witch of the Waste turned her into a 90 year old woman and she met up with Howl. They are all hoping to buy up the last of the hats that she made. After all Sophie won't be making hats anymore after she marries."

Kagome grimaced, somehow she knew if Howl and Markl found out she was here they would be angry or hurt. "Ah well I apologize for taking up space but I should go now. I was thinking a hat would look nice with my dress but it's not worth going into that fray."

The woman laughed and brushed herself off, "I am glad I hired more help. I would hate to be in that mess myself."

Kagome noticed a path and booked it as fast as possible, closing the door behind her. The same cloud was still hovering overhead. She stared at the cloud keeping an eye on it as she walked towards a nearby bookstore. Entering it, she looked outside to see the cloud pause overhead. 'Souten…I swear that girl is just as bad as Shippo sometimes. I mean sending Ryu to spy in cloud form.'

"But if he wants to spy on me I might as well give him a show he won't forget."

The lady next to her jumped and backed away from the clearly demented woman, especially as a grin broke over Kagome's features.

------------

_**OMG I updated. lol Its just I am feeling nostalgic and wanting to work on some of my older stories. I mean I updated Princess of Games after how many years?! I'm trying to not think about planning this wedding. (Its 2 years away this November.) And Yuashu Katsuya (look him up! and bug him to update) doesn't want me to stress about it now. I graduate this December and after that I need to find a job. Those college loans don't pay themselves off. Then updates will come when I have time between work and at that point wedding planning AND when I have access to internets.  
**_


End file.
